Hostage Taker
by Mirror of Blood
Summary: When Tsutomu gets kidnapped, it's up to Heat, Kelly, Micheal Doi, and Hamm to try to save him. Meanwhile, the ones who kidnapped him, have sent a band of thugs out to run interference. Rated M for themes inappropriate for children. possible yaoi not sure
1. Night of Tragedy

Disclaimer: no I did not create Bust a Move 1 or 2 and had absolutely nothing to do with its creation. This is only a fanfic nothing real in the BAM series okay? I just wanted to get that out there so no one will be flaming me. This is not based around the bust a move games, it's an alternate reality with the characters, so just wanted to get that up so people won't be confused. Oh and for those that heavily dislike homosexuality, do not read this. I don't wanna hear any gall about it. Now onto the story….

Tsutomu had stayed late after school to be near Miss Munroe and to finish up his homework. It had become really late, but Tsutomu didn't seem to mind, he didn't have any friends at school and his parents were always too busy to even notice him or so he thought. The kids at school bullied him and his parents were almost never home. Yet he was able to be happy through all of this all he needed was to be near Miss Munroe. She was always soo kind to him and stood up for him. His thought was suddenly interrupted by a sound he soon realized what the sound was a gripped his stomach. Seeing an Italian restaurant he checked to see if he'd have enough money to eat there.

The 10 year old gave a sigh of relief when he saw he had more than enough on him, since his parents were wealthy, being the son of wealthy parents had its benefits sometimes. Tsutomu calmly went in and soon felt lightly uneasy, there were no other customers which made him wonder if it had closed down. When the boy heard voices coming from the kitchen he carefully went over to it and opened it only a crack and looked in what he saw horrified him.

Inside the kitchen there was crimson fluid everywhere. His breathing became quickened as he began stepping back he thought of what to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Nervously he began trying to type the number for the police.

"hello? Hello?! I need the police right away" he said frantically into the phone

"who is this? What seems to be the problem?" came a voice from the phone  
"my name's Tsutomu there's been a" he began frantically

He hadn't noticed the dark shadow that was soon looming over him, and even quicker, before he had the chance to finish. he was seized from behind him. In pure terror Tsutomu screamed in fear. His assaulter clamped a drugged cloth over his mouth fiercely. Tsutomu struggled desperately but failed against the much stronger attacker and felt his vision blur. His dropped the cell phone which hit the ground as he fell limp into the attacker's arms.


	2. The Dissapearance

The precinct was boring as usual, the regular routine of pushing papers; at least it was for a very bored former race car driver. Heat snarled under his breath and kicked the wall under his desk.

"Ugh this sucks" he grimaced

"Would you cut it out Heat? Not everyday is going to be exciting" Kelly told him from her cubicle

Heat gave an exasperated sigh and got up. Kelly looked at him from her work then to Michael Doi, before kicking the former dance instructor's chair. Michael Doi's eyes snapped open, but too late to stop it. With a small feminine shriek he fell and hit the ground landing on his butt. He looked up at Kelly rubbing his injured rear end and glared at her.

"Why did you do that Kelly?! I was getting my beauty rest" he hissed through gritted teeth

"Like I care, look we have a responsibility here, to make sure Tokyo stays safe" she lectured

"You're giving me a headache Kelly……I was not meant to be behind a cubicle all day" Heat fumed

"Heat you sound like a child throwing a temper tantrum, would you relax?" Kelly asked arching a brow

"You relax…..I'm going on patrol or some.." he began to protest, until suddenly he was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Kelly blinked in confusion; it had been a while since they had heard the phone actually ring. Michael Doi pulled himself back up and looked towards it.

"Why is it ringing now? I was just getting comfy" he whined

"Shut up it might be important" she snapped

Heat's eyes practically lit up at the thought, before any of the two could stop him he ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Tokyo Police, can we help you?" he asked into the phone

He listened to the woman on the other line before his eyes widened. For some reason, he suddenly felt very uneasy. The caller was a grade school teacher. That name, Miss Munroe, where had he heard that name before? And why was he feeling a sudden retching in his stomach.

"Heat? …You alright? Who is it?" Kelly asked her maternal instincts were beginning to kick in

"We'll be right there madam" he answered before hanging up

His breathing was slightly shaky but soon he snapped out of it and looked to Kelly.

"We have to go to the elementary school something's wrong…..that was one of the teachers" he told them

"Alright Doi and I will go check it out" she told him

"No Way!! I been waiting for something like this all day…so I'm definitely going" Heat protested

"I'll go with you anywhere… Heat" Michael cooed followed by a feminine giggle

"Help….Kelly" he panicked before hiding behind Kelly

"would you stop freaking him out Michael….Fine I'll go with you Heat, since I can't send you by yourself, after all you two are still rookies" Kelly insisted

"Fine just keep him away from me" Heat answered pointing to Michael Doi who was blowing him a kiss

"Alright let's go Doi get Hamm, and meet us there just leave Heat alone" Kelly ordered

"Oh poo, oh alright see you later Cutie Pie" he said to heat before going to his police car and got in

Kelly and Heat got into the opposite police cruiser and sped off towards the public school. When they arrived they saw a teacher approach them.

"Are you the one who contacted us? We're with the police" Kelly asked the woman

"Oh thank goodness….yes I did call…my name's Miss Munroe" The woman introduced herself

She shook hands with both Kelly and Heat

"So what seems to be the problem?" Heat asked

"It's one of my students he's gone missing" she said

Heat felt the churning in his stomach growing worse he couldn't seem to pin point why though. Kelly gave him a look of concern then back to Miss Munroe.

"Do you know the boy's name?" Kelly inquired as she pulled out a notepad to begin taking notes

"Yes his name is Tsutomu" Miss Munroe answered

Heat grew dangerously pale, that's how he knew her name. He had met Tsutomu before, he was an innocent, and very intelligent yet naïve child. Heat had once rescued him, from a Mad Scientist desiring to use him for an experiment. Luckily, Heat had found the child and saved him, from a crazed Gas-O. Tsutomu told him, about how Miss Munroe was the only one, who was nice to him at school. He knew the boy wasn't the type to run away from home, he was too smart for that. Something must've happened to him.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Kelly continued her interrogation

"Last night actually, I was helping him with his homework, when it started getting late, I offered to drive him home, but he told me he lived close by so he'd be fine" Miss Munroe answered before covering her face with her hands

"Why did I let him walk home by himself?" she wept

"I assure you miss, I will not rest, until I bring him back safely" Heat suddenly declared darkly

Kelly looked at the fire boy shocked; she had never seen him like this. He had become so serious all of a sudden, which concerned her deeply. Before she had the chance to ask, the second police car pulled out. The doors opened and the overweight cop came out along with Michael Doi.

"I hate you Kelly making me share a cruiser with this fat slob" Michael whined

"Hey don't call me fat" Hamm protested whacking Michael over the back of the head with his night stick

"Hamm we don't knock out our partners" Kelly snapped

Heat covered his face with a gloved hand, this was very embarrassing. But he was still unnerved about the whole thing. Without telling the others he left he needed some time to think.


End file.
